Adni Ors
Adni was a female Twi'lek Sith . History After the fake death of Darth Maul, she decided to abandon the way of the Sith. From there Adni went to Mandalore where she allied herself with the Death Watch. After the discovery of her master, she ran away to avoid recognition. Photos 322.png|Adni "Sith" 906.png|Adni "Mandalorian warrior" TwilekMotherAndChild.png|Adni Ors and hes son Ryloth adni.png|Andi Ors in Ryloth Press.png|Pluma and Adni Plo light.png|Adni was a friend of Plo Koon A and A.png|Alessandro & Adni A & L.png|Adni and his sister Luna A vs K.png|Adni & Zabrak bounty hunter vs Embo S o M.png|Sith or Mandalorian? post-130-132742717571_thumb.jpg|Mandy Ntos demon_3_0_concept_by_deldatoa-d5r4vl4.png|Nute Seem "Armor" Pilot She decided to form an alliance with the Republic. Thanks to her skills from the Sith, she was a good warrior. She was sent to Master Plo Koon's squad, the Wolfpack. Mission in Wolfpack #Mission to Cato Neimodia "20 BBY" #Capture of Ahsoka Tano "20 BBY" #Battle of Coruscant "19 BBY" #Battle of Cato Neimodia Order 66 "19 BBY" #Alliance with the Empre "19 BBY" #Batte of Naboo "18 BBY" #Battle of Kashyyyk "18 BBY" (Become Captain) #Battle of Dantooine "17 BBY" #Battle of ThonBoka "3 ABY" #Battle of Endor "4 ABY" Bounty Hunter After the breakdown of the Empire, she was part of a squad of Bonty Hunter, and became squad leader do to her skills. Bounty Hunter Members *"Leader" Adni Ors K__Kalid_ek_Shequal_by_Gin_kyo.jpg|Nute Seem Pluma. Jpg|Pluma Jmas ColonelGascon-SW.jpg|Zandoo Twilek_male_right_lekku.png|Alessandro Ntos *"Deputy Leader" Nute Seem (Male Kaleesh) *Pluma Jmas (Female Amaran) *Zandoo (Male Zilkin) *Alessandro Ntos (Male twi'lek , Adni's boyfriend) Name of squad is Wolfpack Hunter "dedicated to Wolfpack of the Republic". Nal Hutt Adni and his team, they went to Tatooine to go and live on Nal Hutta. On Nal Hutta Adni gave birth to her first daughter. The team sciose 3 ABY, Adni was left with her husband and children. The team's name change in Wolf Family. The team was remained only Pluma and was a new member Ors Luna's sister Adni. Members Leader =Alessandro Ntos Deouty Leader = Adni Ors Ntos Soldier = Pluma Jmas, Luna Ors Baby= Han Ntos and Mandy Ntos Return to Sundari During a dangerous mission to Nal Hutta, the four bounty hunters, had faced a team of droids quidato by a ruthless Hutt "Athra." Pluma and Luna were killed immediately Adni and Alexander fled. Adni took his sons Alexander and switched on the ship. Adni told him to go Sundari. Once in Sundari Sundari Adni saw that had changed. All'improviso of Mandalorian soldiers, and protarono circontarono them by their leader. Arrived at the palace of the ducessa Satina, came out dlla bears their leader. She told him to untie, lawyers Adni the squardo and saw that their leader was a Bo-Katan vechia his friend. Bo-Katan the diets a house, and dise to Adni what had huge success in Sundari. Adni, Alessandro decided to make the soldiers Admiral The general of the armed forces did increase from grade to Adni captain to Admiral. Mandalorian_battleship_Great_War.jpg|spaceship of Adni A adm.png|Adni Ors "Admiral" Adni Vs Maul During an expedition. The ship Adni saw an escape pod, Adni said agagiarla and see if there fosero sentient life forms. After opening the door of guschio, the soldiers were attacked, Vice Admiral flicked the arlarme, Adni sentiza something he had not felt in years. In a short time half of the spaceship troops were dead. Adni went personally to see that sucedeva. After opening the door of the hold he saw many of his men dead, there was a survivor, Adni went there and asked him what it was huge success, the soldier with the little strength she had told him that the ship was a real monster with horns so fast that he did not understand what it was, after he said this he died. Adni saw that everyone had cut lightsaber, so she had Capati that this monster was actually a sith or a jedi. She went into her room apriil his locker and took his lightsaber. In between, a man of his rank and file said that a Zabrak Sith wandering the ship. Adni not believe wat he was sucedento, his teacher that he thought could not see him as he was now in his starship that was in pieces one by one. She raged, he decided to attack him. Adni riusiva to hide his strength, Maul in fact he felt nothing. When you arrive in a large room, Adni leap over to Maul and dropped. Adni told him what he wants to be and he did not answer. Adni took his sword and start fighting. In-between his soldiers saw everything, even if maul was very strong, Adni managed to keep it at bay. Adni during combattimemto saw that his master was copied. You will remember, however, that his master had cybernetic legs, while he did not have them. She quinid leaders that it was not his true master but a clone of it. One of his soldiers shot in the arm Maul, he turned around and killed him crushing him, Adni saw the oportunity to kill him, you jump and cut his head. After the ship landed, Bo-Katan had news of what happened and told him how he was able to use force. She racondo all, along with Bo-Katan wax all over Alessandro you hear everything. Alessandro said, even if their children could use force and she said yes. From that moment Adni was the teacher of his children in the way of strength. Aslak Zas Aslak was a Female Togruta born on zeno in 100 ABY. Biograbhy Adni and after the death of Alessandro, Han Han and Mandy parted ways divere become a Jedi Knight while Mandy became a Sith. Mandy decided to go to abbitare of Shili. After a few years Mandy discover a child who could use force. At 18 Aslak had become very strong. Mandy one day I order you to go and kill his brother, because he could become a minacia. She went to Coruscant and awaited his arrival. After Han's spaceship landed. Aslak detonated a bomb near the ship. Han did not even have time to get up that Aslak cut his head. Aslak took his sword and went to Han Mandy. But when attero of Shili, Aslak saw his city in flames. House went to Mandy and I find it dead. Some diets a shot in the head Aslak, and she faints. These mysterious beings took her to a cell, and froze. Aslak was thawed after 100 years. Aslak was frozen by some scientists, for an experiment. Aslak furious distruse the lab and ran away. He returned on Shili, they continue to train to StealthShipsdsda. Jpg|Ghost Ship. It was the ship in which the team carried the goods 4s4d4bb. Jpg|R2-00 Droid of Aslak 4s4d4.jpg|M1-77 Droid of crew concept04.jpg|Ghost Ship "Structure" FIG-KAI-5073_07.jpg|mercenaires droid Advanced_Saber_Droid_by_namesjames.jpg|Mercenaries droid Leader become a Sith even stronger. ALLIANCE At age 20 Aslak allied with some mercenaries. The team was made up. A clone "Leader, a young Zabrak two Twi'lek females, a cyborg and five mercenaries droids. APPRENTICE Aslak had an apprentice Zabrak male named Connor-Say. She was trained to use the lightsaber in combat. Connor-Say Connor was a male zabrak. Was the apprentice of Aslak Zas at age 14 years. Jets Jets was a male Clone. was one of the last clones of Jango Fett. was the team leader of the mercenaries team Aslak. Stealth_operations_clone_trooper.png|Jets specaa. Png|Jets "armor desert" Cwa_specialopstrooper_th.png|Jets (Jet) Stealth_cloneggg. Jpg|Jets ggggggggg.jpg|Jets (Pilot Armor) Immaginea.png|Jet "All armors" Return on Zeno In 300 ABY, there was a violent war. The war began because of a crisis. The war Zeno shots as well. Aslak came to aware and said to his team. That his kingdom needed her, Jets and Connor helped her. Arriving on Zeno saw that the planet was sommeso from destruction and chaos. The planet was attacked by Kallesh. After 6 put the battle Zeno was released. In these six months Aslak became engaged with Rayli Ion. At the age of 24 years gold two were married. Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Death Watch Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Pilot Category:Wolfpack Category:Captain Category:Galactic Empire Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Leader Category:Sith hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Admiral Category:Grand Admiral Category:Sith Category:Togrutas Category:Sith Assassin Category:Married Characters Category:Empire Category:Zenolians Category:Zeno Category:New Republic Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Rise of the Empire Era